


Persist

by redlikerayses (RedLikeRayses)



Series: 100 words challenge [12]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 100 words, 100 words challenge, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, arin supports his wife, lmk if there's anything else i should tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/redlikerayses
Summary: Suzy has a new design idea for her shop.
Relationships: Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Series: 100 words challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701679
Kudos: 6





	Persist

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Persist

Arin stumbled into the kitchen, yawning. Suzy was scribbling into a sketchbook at the table, and he walked over to kiss her cheek. “Mornin’, babe. How long you been up?”

“Not long, I think. Might have a new idea for Psychic Circle, wanna see?”

“Hell yeah!”

Centered on the page was an intricate skull design, encircled by purple and white flowers. Ribbon text wrapped around it, cursive reading ‘Nevertheless, she persisted.’

Arin grinned. “Babe, this _rules._ Definitely a winner.”

Beaming, Suzy pulled him down for a proper kiss.

 _Man,_ he thought fondly, _I married the coolest girl in the world._

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll have....no idea how long it took me to shave this down to 100 words. Yikes.


End file.
